


4 недели

by maruon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruon/pseuds/maruon





	4 недели

Одним утром Котори улыбнулась ей, как и всегда, вообще-то, даже устало так улыбнулась, наверно, шила всю ночь; улыбнулась, и Уми едва не схватилась за сердце. Она вдруг увидела в лице Котори то, чего не замечала никогда раньше.

«Это ужасно, господи, какой кошмар!»

Первую неделю Уми убеждала себя, что у нее просто слишком много эмоций, все эти впечатления от выступлений, от коротких платьев, все объединилось в одну огромную…ударную волну? Под которую попала Котори. Нет никаких «чувств». Кроме того, айдолам нельзя вступать в романтические отношения! Кажется…

Вторую неделю Уми посвятила размышлениям о не романтических отношениях, возможных с девушкой, в которую ты, кажется, влюбилась. На самом деле, эти размышления длились не дольше пяти минут, и все оставшееся время Уми стыдила себя за такие ужасные, ужасные мысли и не могла смотреть в глаза Котори.

Третья неделя стала пиком – началась подготовка к лайву, и Котори попросила Уми помочь с покупкой ткани. Она не стала звать Хоноку, обрекая Соноду на муки конечно-же-не-несчастно-влюбленной. Оставшись с птичкой один на один, изо всех сил поддерживая разговор, она осознала, насколько же сильно хочет хотя бы взять ее за руку. Нет. Обнять ее, прижать к себе, почувствовать тепло и вес ее тела… Придя в себя, Уми попыталась совершить харакири, ибо опозорила и себя, и свою семью, и весь род, но Котори успела отобрать у нее вешалку и поднять с колен.  
Вспоминая перед сном ее нежные прикосновения, Уми вжалась лицом в подушку. Вся эта ситуация вызывала лишь муки; как же она завидовала тем, кому односторонней любви хватало для наслаждения жизнью.

В конце четвертой недели они снова остались одни – на этот раз в школе, на крыше, чтобы прибрать мусор. Улыбка Котори снова была усталой, возвращая воспоминания первого дня. Заметив, что Уми смотрит на нее, она улыбнулась и подошла к ней – Сонода испуганно попятилась и врезалась в стену, саму себя лишив всех возможных путей отхода.

\- Уми, ты же знаешь, что ты очень плохо врешь?

\- Д-да… Но я не понимаю, к чему ты это?

\- Еще ты очень плохо скрываешь то, что смотришь на меня иногда. Когда я не вижу, - Котори прикрыла ладошкой рот, и Уми, понимая, что девушка имела в виду, сползла вниз. Все обернулось ужасно. Она не сможет больше быть школьным айдолом, ей не хватит сил выдерживать осуждающие взгляды Котори и Хоноки, потому что она наверняка расскажет Хоноке! Какой стыд!

Котори опустилась на корточки и провела по голове Уми рукой. Убрала с ее лица волосы – руки Минами мягкие, нежные.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже люблю тебя, Уми.

\- Ч-что?!

Уми хотела спросить что-то еще, уточнить, может, просто не расслышала? Так не бывает, хорошего всегда или мало, или нисколько!.. Но она не успела ничего сказать – Котори, зажмурившись, поцеловала ее. Сердце птички билось чуть ли не быстрее сердца лучницы; от восторга и смущения они немного дрожали и не знали, что сказать, когда открыли глаза и уставились друг на друга.

Подумав немного, они решили поцеловаться еще раз.


End file.
